Summer of Hell
by CookeyMonster
Summary: Ashley and her friends go on a camping trip and everything goes wronge!


Chapter 1. Summer Love "MOOOOOOOOOM, wheres my bathing suit?" I yelled from my room, bared in my cloths. "I don't know ashley, check the washer or dryer." My mum yelled back. And as usual there it was nicly folded on the dryer. She's always right! My mom is a normul mom, well almost! She has her tongue pierced and two tattos! Shes pritty cool though! So anyways as I was saying, I'm on my way to the beach with some friends. We always go to the beach, yeah know to scoop out the hotties playing vollyball! "Mom, do you know where my car keys are?" I yelled back at my mom again, I can never find anything. I'm 5"4 I love tuff sports I have short blond hair and freckles! not alot but yeah! I am in ballet and I play soccer and rugby! I am 16 years old and I'm in grade 10. I have lushes blue eyes! "There porubly hanging up dear." Mom yelled back, yup they where! "Well mom I'll see you in a cupple days ma, I'm off." I told my mom. "Bye sweety have fun and be safe." she siad. "Hey Jess whats up, got all you stuff." I asked her. Jess is one of my good friends, but she's a little TOO boy crazed! But shes fun to hang out with. She's kinda slow to, like not mentaly, just yeah know! haha. She is totaly obsesed with looking perfect though! If a boy walks by and there is ONE, just one, hair out of place she panicks, even if it's her brother! haha. "Nikki's house right?" I asked, "Yeah I guess if she's not here." Jess said, as she fixes her hair! "Hey lady's how's it going." It was Kyle. Kyle is the bigest perv ever!! He's tall, about 6"1, dark brown hair. And he drives a nice car, but he's an ass! We saw him at sev, as we stoped couse we needed gas. Nikki has the BIGEST crush on him, but she's going out with Tom! They make a cute cupple! Anyway, Kyle thinks that he can get anyone! He's got the hot's for Jess tho and everyone know's it. "Hey Nikki, we saw kyle!" we told her, she was blushing "So, I'm so over him, I have Tom now." As she giggles! Nikki real name is Nicole. We always call her Nikki tho! She's a little taller then me. She's got long brown curly,wavy hair. She is a player. Which isn't a bad thing or anything. Kinda funnie actually. This one time last year, we where all at a party and this totaly hottie was hittin on her. We turn arround for like one second and she's making out with him. Then her boyfriend walks in. She didn't even notice. He just walks up to her and hes like "My I cut in?" it was really funny. Nikki ran after him saying "I'm sorry, he was kissing me! I wasn't kissing him! He didn't believe her so she went out with the other guy! "So is shook and everyone meeting us there?" I asked, "Yeah but do you think we could pick Tom up, I kinda told him that we could give him a ride." Nikki told me, "yeah sure, thanks for lettin me know with so much notice." So we got Tom. And now we're off to Christine Lake where we're meeting some more friends! "Hey Ash" It was Matt. awwwwww I love him! He doesn't know it yet because he has a girl friend, but I really like him! "Hey Whats up?" I asked! "Just waiting for you guys and beaky!" he told me with a grin. Grrr I hate becky! She's nice in all, but well you know! "Hey Jess look at him!" whoa! there was a TOTAL, hottie! I'm surprized Jess didn't spot him, But I guess she was to much in to Chris! Chris was cool, tall blonde, nice body if you ask me! He just moved here from Ontraio! coughsexycough! anyway! " oh what Ash, oh my god, he is..." she was so shocked he gave Sarah a hug. "What the hell?" I said. "Sarah, who is this?" Jess asked as we walked closer to get a better look! "oh this is my Cusion Allen!" She said smiling "and hes single" she wispered! as if we would go for her cusion! I told Jess. "I would" she said! well thats a givin! Sarah is a funny girl. She's a little shorter then me. She has redish dark hair about soulder lanth. She loves to sing! She won to awards for singing. Silver and Gold! She's going for "Canadian Idol" in a cupple weeks! I think that she'll win. So we all went to the cliffs, Last time I was here I hurt my self pritty bad jumpin so I don't jump anymore! "Hey Ashley, want to play truth or dare?" Shook is short for Shokufeh. She's got blackish hair. Shoulder lanth. About same hight as me. She Loves Orlando Bloom! She's obsessed with him. She loves the Lord of the Rings 1 and 2. She's going to New Zeland for a shooting of a movie. She enterd a contest and won. She gets to be in three sceans with Legolas (Orlando Bloom). Shook asked. "um.....sure." I loved to play games! " I dare you to jump off the nose with Matt!" but a dare like this?! I don't know, but I'm not going to let her beat me! "um......I'm so there!" I wasn't sure what I was doing but what could happin right! " Ohhhh Matt." Shokufeh yelled. "What?" Matt doesn't really like shokufeh, and shokufeh doesn't really like him. They Never really got along! "Ashley wants you!" "SHOKUFEH! I DO NOT" I yelled. Matt just smiled and winked. hehe "Now why would she want you huh!!" Shes a bitch I hate her! grr. Just kiding! "What do you want Shokufeh?" Matt said, "Ashley wants to jump the point with you!" She said smiling! he smiled at me" You seriously want to Ash?" with you, do I ever! "Yeah!" I got up and started to climb up, "Ashley don't do it if you don't want to" Nikkis always paranoyed! "I'm ok, If it's with him!" I giggled. Matt got down and helped me up! awww he has soft hands!! "Don't fall Ashley" Shook yelled. "Some times I think she's out to get you hun!" He called me hun, awww I think I just might fall!! "Neh she just doesn't think I can do it, That's all!" I told him, trying to keep my balance and not fall. Kinda hard when he's right here. aww. Well I jumped and it was a good landing. Showed her! And Matt wanted to meet me down at the water at 11pm. wonder what he wants to do! hehe. Back at the campsight. I was kinda sad Matt had to go, But he'll be back! "Hey Jess Where is Nikki."I asked "Havn't saw her all day?" " oh yeah her and Tom went for a "boat ride together"! alone! haha I wonder what there up to hey ash!" Jess said! " Haha Nikki's gona have fu.." I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't believe what I saw, I was Becky Kissing some other guy, not Matt! " Hey Becky, are you still going out with Matt?" I asked nicly right in front of her so called lover! "Um...Ashley what do you think your doing?" As she pulled me aside! "Your cheating on him aren't you?" I siad, "Well I don't like to cal..." "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, YOU'LL KILL HIM YOU REALLY WILL!!!" I left. She didn't follow me because I wasn't going to talk to her and she new it! I couldn't believe her. What nerve does she have. "Hey Ash, what was that all about?" Garretts here! "Oh hey garrett about time you got here I was begining to think you where gona ditch his! haha" I said "Neh not tell later" he said "So what was that about?" "Um you know Matt?" he nodded "Thats his girl friend, the bitch is cheatin on him!" I was so not happy. "Are you going to tell him?" Gar asked. "I don't know if I got the heart, I mean I've been waiting for this moment but, I mean I don't want Matt to find out this way ri-" "Find out what!" oh know it was Matt. Should I tell him. " JESS! come here!" I pulled her over to the side. "what is it Ashley, Matt's here. He proubly-" I intruopeted her "I just saw Becky cheating on Matt with some other chick!" "oh deary." Jess isn't good at advise I don't no why I asked her. "Shook, come here." "Yeah, Matt wants to talk to you come-" "Know I can't!" I said "why" she asked, "Because I just saw Becky kissing another guy..." I said. "well Ash I think that you should tell him, I mean you've been waiting for this havn't you?" She said "yeah but I don't wanna be the one to make the break up!" I said. "Break who up?" Oh know it was Matt. I started to turn arround and walk to other way. "Ashley, don't run from me!" He didn't look happy. "Listin Matt." I couldn't look at him in the eyes, It was to hard. So I looked at the ground. " um........" He moved my face right up close to his. ohh la la!. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you, so I'm not going to." good Ashley, don' t tell him. Your gona get far!. "Yes you are, you know you are." he insisted that I tell him! "um........a few minites ago........I um..........saw Becky.....kissing another. um... guy." oh my goodness I couldn't believe that I had just told him that the look in his eyes! Matt wasn't talkin much, Him and Becky had broke up and Becky was going to kill me. "It's ok Ashley I had to find out some how." Matt was so sad. "Yeh Matt but I did-" shhh he wispered and then he kissed me. AWWWWWW I love him!. "Hey Nikki, Tom, Long time no see!" Nikki and Tom where back! "Did you guys have fun on the boat" Jess said laughing her ass off! "Yes we did Jessica, un like some people!" Jessica stoped laughin! "What is that susposta mean, what ever, hey guess whos goin out." "Who you and your ass." Nikki said laughin. "I don't find that funnie Nicole!" "Don't fight girls" Tom always stop them from fighting! "Ok who's going out? She asked nicer! "ASHLEY AND MATT!"She like yelled it! everyone stoped to stare! "Little loud Jess!" Nikki said. "Lets go for a boat ride, since there finaly back!" Jess said. "yeah sounds like fun!" Matt said! so if Matt was going I was! So we drove down to the dock and all got in! It was a pritty big boat so everyone fit! We where driving past what look liked an abandaged cottage. "Hey slow down." Sarah yelled. "ok why?" Asked Garrett. "What is that? Sarah asked, as she pointed to the old cottage! "You don't want to go there." Matt said! "why not?" Sarah asked, she has always been intresting in honted stuff. "Beacuse you just don't!" Matt went to the lower deck! he didn't wanna talk about it I guess! 


End file.
